Wrestling Soulmates
by Fantooome
Summary: "Le premier contact fut foudroyant. Pas du genre coup de foudre amoureux ou quoi hein, je n'étais certainement pas tombé en amour avec ce connard en une seconde, il m'a fallu un peu plus de temps tout de même." Les premiers instants de Dean et Seth à la FCW, vus par les yeux de Dean. Slash, Ambrollins, ONE SHOT.


Basé sur une vieille interview de Seth Rollins qui déclare que lui et Dean sont des « wrestling soulmates », âmes-sœurs de lutte (c'est horrible dit en français ^^), et sur le premier match de Dean et Seth à la FCW (lien sur mon profil si ça vous intéresse). J'écris pas souvent au point de vue interne, mais je me suis bien amusée dans la tête de Dean, j'espère que vous aussi !

 **Warnings :** Slash, mention de relations sexuelles

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, malheureusement.

* * *

La première fois que j'ai vu Seth Rollins, enfin en chair et en os, pour être précis, c'était à l'aréna de la FCW. Je venais juste de débarquer, à l'époque, ce devait être en 2011 ou 2012, je sais plus trop, je ne suis pas très fort pour tout ce qui concerne les dates. D'ailleurs j'oublie toujours les anniversaires, les fêtes, j'oublierai même Thanksgiving ou Noël si les milliards d'affiches et de promos dans les magasins ne me le rappelaient pas. Mais là n'est pas la question.

Qui je suis, moi ? Dean Ambrose, pour vous servir. Ou pas, d'ailleurs, cette expression est débile.

Je viens de l'Ohio, j'ai eu une enfance de merde sur laquelle je ne m'attarderai pas, je suis clairement asocial, j'aime faire les mélanges les plus improbables qui soient quand je mange (ma dernière trouvaille, les Chocapic mélangés à de la mozzarella, croyez-moi c'est délicieux). J'ai un léger côté masochiste, dans le sens où j'ai une plus grande tolérance à la douleur que la plupart des gens. Plutôt pratique quand comme moi on a bossé dans une fédération où saigner c'était contenter le public, et contenter le public ça signifiait toujours une vraie paye à la fin de la soirée, et pas juste un hot-dog à moitié cramé et un « merci à la prochaine ». Mais revenons-en à nos moutons.

Quand j'ai vu Seth Rollins pour la première fois, donc, il était au beau milieu d'une conversation animée avec William Regal, qui, je l'ai compris peu après, était pour nous les Superstars notre connexion avec les scénaristes et tout ce beau monde en costard-cravate dans les bureaux. Il portait une casquette de baseball qu'il avait disposé à moitié sur sa tête et à moitié en dehors, les jeans les plus serrés que je n'ai jamais vu sur un mec et un T-Shirt d'un groupe de hard rock ou de métal ou peu importe.

Il avait l'air absolument ridicule.

Je n'ai jamais bien compris de quoi il discutait si passionnément avec l'Anglais mais peu importe. Dès qu'il me vit passer la porte avec mon sac de sport miteux et mes vêtements abimés, William Regal abandonna là Seth et vint immédiatement me voir. J'aurai bien aimé pu voir sa tête à ce moment précis, lui qui aime être toujours le centre d'attention et tout, se faire planter comme ça n'a pas dû trop lui plaire.

Mais passons, Regal me fit faire le tour de la maison, me présenta à toutes les Superstars qu'on croisa –j'en connaissais déjà quelques-unes de mes jours Jon Moxley, mais personne que je pouvais réellement supporter pendant plus de dix minutes. Il m'emmena même voir les scénaristes, qui me firent comprendre qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à me faire apparaitre à la télévision, dès qu'ils auraient trouvé quelque chose à me faire faire.

Bon, d'accord, je ne passerai pas sur une chaîne nationale ou quoi, mais c'était la FCW en Floride, c'était le centre de développement de la WWE, la plus grosse entreprise du business, j'approchais de plus en plus de mon but ultime. Je n'allais pas commencer à me plaindre.

Quand on sait d'où je pars, on ne peut qu'être admiratif d'où je suis maintenant.

C'est donc dans ces circonstances que j'ai vu Seth Rollins pour la première fois. On ne s'était pas parlé ou rien, mais je savais qu'il existait, il savait que j'existais –peut-être même ne m'appréciait-il pas des masses car j'avais coupé sa conversation avec Regal, et les choses se goupillaient comme ça. Je fis mes débuts la semaine suivante, en battant un idiot quelconque, et j'ai continué à battre tout le monde pendant des semaines tout en développant mon personnage de taré profond qui faisait flipper tout le monde.

L'avantage, quand votre personnage est clairement instable mentalement, c'est que les gens dans le vestiaire hésitent un peu plus à vous parler, ensuite. Comme s'ils avaient peur que tout ce que je raconte à la télé a un fond de vérité et que je vais vraiment les mordre s'ils s'approchent trop près. Bien évidemment, jamais j'aurai fait ça (enfin, c'est à voir pour certains), mais au moins je bénéficiais d'une paix royale partout où j'allais.

Et ça m'allait très bien comme ça : me faire des amis, parler de banalités avec des gens que j'aime pas et qui ne m'aiment pas, tout ça, les mondanités, c'est pas mon genre. Plus clairement : je déteste ça. Je hais les faux-culs, je suis franc moi dans la vie –et ça m'apporte pas mal de problèmes, d'ailleurs, mais bon j'ai vécu pire.

J'ai donc passé mes premières semaines à la FCW dans une solitude acceptée et bien vécue. Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir change tout cela. Un soir et une personne.

Vous le voyez venir hein ? Ouais, c'est Seth Rollins qui a tout bouleversé. Evidemment, qui d'autre aurait voulu s'approcher d'un gars aussi bizarre que moi ?

Je tiens à le préciser, je ne suis pas fou. Tout ce que je raconte à la télé, ce sont des conneries. Enfin, majoritairement. Dans la vraie vie, j'ai toute ma tête. Enfin, je crois, j'ai jamais vraiment été vérifier. Ça fait des années que le patron veut m'envoyer chez le psy pour s'assurer, vous savez, que « tout va bien », mais hors de question. Qu'est-ce que j'irai foutre sur un divan abimé d'un bureau de banlieue où un vieux gars bedonnant qui a complètement raté sa vie me demanderait de lui parler de mes rêves, de mon enfance ou de je-sais-pas-quoi avant de me diagnostiquer un burnout ou une dépression, au choix, et de me renvoyer fissa à la maison ? Hein ? Totalement inutile, on est d'accord, je vais très bien, merci beaucoup au revoir.

Je ne suis pas fou, donc. Peut-être un peu bizarre au quotidien, ouais, un peu difficile à cerner, si vous voulez, avec des manies étranges, okay, mais certainement pas fou.

Maintenant que c'est dit, continuons.

Ce soir-là s'annonçait comme tous les autres depuis que j'avais débarqué en fanfare à la FCW. J'étais tranquillement dans un coin du vestiaire qui m'était réservé, puisque personne n'osait approcher plus près que ça, en train de lacer mes bottes, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un William Regal un peu plus échevelé que la normale. Les conversations s'interrompirent aussitôt.

\- Bon, changement de programme pour ce soir les gars, s'exclama le Britannique.

Puis il commença à déclamer une liste de matches et de noms qui manqua de m'endormir au bout de trente secondes. Je décrochais lentement de la conversation à sens unique, me concentrant plutôt sur mes fichus lacets qui semblaient ne pas vouloir coopérer avec moi aujourd'hui, quand l'annonce de mon nom me fit relever la tête.

\- … et Dean Ambrose, tu seras face à Seth Rollins. Faites-moi un truc sympa, ça sera un match avec un temps limité de quinze minutes. Organisez-vous comme vous voulez, mais Seth doit gagner de peu, enfin vous êtes grands les mecs, vous pouvez gérer la situation. Bon show à tous !

Il sortit juste après. Je sentis un regard me brûler le dos. Je me retournai vers Seth Rollins qui me regardait intensément. Il s'approcha de moi d'une démarche assurée, comme à son habitude. Et moi je restais là comme un abruti avec mes lacets défaits dans mes mains. Très glorieux, Dean, très glorieux.

\- Bon, alors, commença Rollins, t'as des idées de trucs que tu veux faire ? On n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour se préparer.

Sans blague.

\- Nan mec, on se débrouillera sur le ring, on improvisera. De toute façon, c'est pas toi qui répète à qui veut l'entendre qu'il est le meilleur de tout le vestiaire et qu'il peut faire un match génial avec n'importe qui ? C'est le moment ou jamais pour le prouver, chéri, t'es face au taré du coin !

Oui, à cette époque, Seth Rollins, son air arrogant et son attitude de princesse me saoulait profondément. Et je ne m'étais pas privé pour le dire, comme toujours.

Seth me regarda d'un air abasourdi pendant quelques secondes. Il avait l'air encore plus stupide que lors de notre première rencontre, avec sa bouche ouverte comme ça façon poisson rouge dans son bocal.

\- Euh, d'accord, marmonna-t-il finalement, on se voit tout à l'heure alors.

Sage décision, Seth, ne te bats pas avec Dean Ambrose, c'est mieux pour ta santé mentale et physique. C'est à peu près ce que je pensais à ce moment-là en tout cas.

Une heure plus tard, je faisais mon entrée sur scène (façon de parler, parce que je suis sur un ring techniquement) accompagné par une musique de style boum-boum dont j'avais déjà oublié le nom –si tenté même que je l'eus connu un jour. Seth n'était pas encore là, bien sûr, il était champion après tout, et les champions arrivent toujours (en temps normal) après les challengers. Encore une règle du business que je trouve stupide, je n'aime pas les règles et les conventions en fait, mais bon qu'est-ce que ça peut changer au résultat d'un match d'arriver avant ou après son adversaire ? Scénaristiquement parlant, bien sûr, c'est scripté, mais c'est débile de garder des règles comme ça. Je sais que c'est une marque de respect et tout mais bon on s'en fout de tout ça, non ?

Bref, donc Seth arriva deux minutes après que je me sois approprié le ring en l'arpentant d'un air démoniaque, sur une musique du style qui me donne très mal à la tête le soir. Ce type de musique aurait plus sa place dans un bar louche où il facile de se taper une nana dans les toilettes (j'admets, ça m'est déjà arrivé deux-trois fois d'entrer dans ce type d'établissement, et oui j'ai aussi profité des toilettes, mais là n'est pas la question), mais passons. C'est tout à fait le genre de Seth, de toute façon (la musique hyper forte, pas le truc des toilettes).

Seth brandissait sa petite médaille de champion FCW 15 d'un air victorieux –pourquoi est-ce une médaille et pas une ceinture, me direz-vous, eh ben surement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de budget, et vu mon salaire de misère croyez-moi que c'est très probable. Après les banalités d'usages de l'arbitre, la cloche retentit et nous pûmes enfin nous faire face, rien que nous deux.

Bien sûr, j'avais mon personnage de fou à jouer, aussi m'approchai-je de lui et lui lançai des répliques destinées à l'énerver et à faire monter la tension dans le public, ce qui marcha aussitôt, bien évidemment, je suis doué, faut l'admettre. Nous nous tournâmes quelques instants autour, cherchant un angle d'attaque, puis je me jetai sur lui.

Le premier contact fut foudroyant.

Pas du genre coup de foudre amoureux ou quoi hein, je n'étais certainement pas tombé en amour avec ce connard en une seconde, il m'a fallu un peu plus de temps tout de même. Je disais ça plus dans le sens décharge électrique.

Je vis Seth me regarder brusquement droit dans les yeux à travers ses cheveux bruns trempés, et, mon dieu, ce gars a vraiment les yeux les plus noirs du monde. De loin ou à la télé, on ne peut pas le remarquer, mais je vous assure que pour les avoir vus de près un certain nombre de fois, ses yeux sont vraiment putain de noirs. Je suis sûr que dans des yeux de ce genre, tu peux te perdre sans jamais retrouver la sortie.

Oh, bon dieu, je deviens poète maintenant.

Il me regarda donc avec ses yeux noirs, et là je vis de la reconnaissance. Parce qu'il l'avait senti, tout comme moi.

La chimie du ring.

C'était ça, le choc électrique dès que je l'ai touché. Ça ne me l'avait jamais fait avec personne auparavant, et je sus par la suite que j'étais son premier aussi. C'était tout simplement dingue. J'ai passé tout le reste du match, les quatorze minutes et quelques, presque dans une autre dimension. C'était parfait : je savais ce que Seth ferait avant même qu'il ne commence son mouvement, c'était pareil pour lui avec moi, la foule embrayait à fond derrière nous, comme si elle avait elle aussi senti qu'il se passait quelque chose de spécial.

Quand j'y repense maintenant, c'est surement mon match préféré de tous ceux que j'ai eu avec Seth. Ce n'était pas le meilleur, ni le plus beau à voir, ni le plus violent, ni le plus technique, ni le plus médiatisé, ni celui ayant le plus gros enjeu. Mais c'était le premier, et c'était celui où pour la première fois je m'étais senti totalement en phase avec le gars en face de moi alors que je luttais.

C'était comme si nos cerveaux avaient fusionné pour fonctionner de la même manière, comme si nos corps se connaissaient par cœur depuis des lustres et s'étaient mis à se mouvoir ensemble pour former un ballet incroyable où nous…

Oui, d'accord, j'arrête là la poésie, je raconte n'importe quoi.

Mais toujours est-il que ce sentiment était là, j'étais lié à Seth d'une certaine façon. Et je le suis toujours, si vous voulez savoir. Probablement à vie (vous imaginez, vous, être coincé avec un gamin punk surexcité jusqu'à votre mort ? Plaignez-moi, allez).

Je ne sais pas comment nous avons réussi à finir le match sans exploser ou quoi que ce soit. On s'était mis d'accord implicitement pour ne faire aucun tombé, ce qui faisait qu'on était à 0-0. Je pense que notre idée inconsciente était de pousser les gars dans les bureaux à nous donner un autre match pour nous départager, parce qu'après tout on n'arrêtait pas une rivalité sur un match à 0-0, il fallait un vainqueur.

Je suis retourné en coulisses en premier, après avoir balancé la médaille stupide de Seth à l'autre bout de la salle. Derrière le rideau, William Regal était planté fermement dans le sol et semblait m'attendre. A moins qu'il n'attende Seth. Ah non, nous deux en fait. Je pensais qu'il était là pour nous engueuler ou quoi, après tout on venait plus ou moins de faire du forcing aux costard-cravates pour avoir un autre match, mais pas du tout.

Dès que Seth passa à son tour dans les coulisses, il nous étreignit longuement tous les deux en ne cessant de répéter que nous étions incroyables (comme si on ne le savait pas déjà, pff), que pour un premier match c'était impensable le niveau de compréhension auquel nous étions parvenus, et que si nous nous en tirions comme ça avec une préparation de même pas une heure, qu'est-ce que que ça pourrait donner si nous faisions une vraie rivalité de malade et bla bla bla.

J'admets qu'au bout d'un moment je ne l'écoutais plus qu'à peine. J'avais les yeux fixés sur Seth, qui semblait boire les paroles de Regal d'un air ravi. Je voulais lui parler, même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui dire.

Oui, dit comme ça je passe pour un con. Mais mettez-moi à ma place deux secondes :

1) Je n'ai jamais réellement parlé à Seth Rollins alors que nous nous voyons toutes les semaines depuis des mois

2) Je fais un match avec Seth Rollins, pour lequel nous ne nous sommes absolument pas préparés

3) Je me découvre une alchimie incroyable avec Seth Rollins

4) Seth Rollins est vraiment sexy

Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à la personne avec qui on vient de se découvrir une affinité dingue dans le ring alors que ça fait des mois qu'on l'ignore ? Hein ? Il devrait y avoir un manuel pour ça, ça m'aurait peut-être aidé. Bon, okay, je ne l'aurai surement pas lu, mais pour le principe.

Dès que Regal finit de nous tenir le crachoir, j'attrapai Seth par le bras (non sans ressentir encore cette décharge électrique qui envoyait mon estomac faire des triples saltos) et l'entrainai à l'écart de l'effervescence des coulisses. Une fois dans un couloir désert, j'ouvris les portes une à une avant de trouver un placard à balais qui m'avait l'air assez confortable. Ou qui ferait l'affaire pour ce que j'avais prévu, du moins.

Je poussai Seth dedans et verrouillai la porte derrière moi. Quand je me retournai, Seth avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine nue et me regardai intensément de ses yeux noirs.

\- Tu l'as senti aussi ? murmura-t-il.

Pourquoi murmurer, je n'en ai aucune idée, peut-être pensait-il que quelqu'un allait venir nous écouter ou je-ne-sais-quoi. On dit souvent que je suis bizarre, mais les gens devraient étudier aussi le cas Seth Rollins, il y a deux-trois trucs à dire sur son compte.

\- Ouais, répondis-je, parce que _comment aurais-je pu mentir pour ce genre de truc ?_

Il me sourit. Ses yeux scintillèrent. Et l'instant d'après j'étais poussé dos contre la porte et embrassé comme jamais personne ne m'avait embrassé dans ma vie –et croyez-moi, j'ai embrassé beaucoup de gens.

Le choc de ses lèvres conte les miennes avait été mille fois plus intense que dans le ring lorsque nos mains s'étaient touchées. Il n'y avait personne ici, dans ce placard oublié de tous au fin fond d'une aréna, rien que lui et moi.

Et la satanée porte qui me tuait le dos.

Je le repoussai brutalement. Il me regarda un instant, blessé, ouvrit la bouche certainement pour s'excuser mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps. D'un mouvement vif, je le retournai et le plaquai contre la porte avant de reprendre là où nous nous en étions arrêtés. C'est-à-dire, le moment où j'essayais de mettre ma langue dans sa bouche.

Seth poussait des petits gémissements vraiment mignons à chaque fois que nous nous décollions assez pour inspirer quelques bouffées d'air. Et oui, je trouvais Seth Rollins mignon. Il avait enchevêtré ses doigts dans mes cheveux et m'empêchait de m'écarter de plus de quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Mais ce n'était pas comme si je voulais le faire de toute façon. Je trouvai les lèvres de Seth Rollins assez addictives.

Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches nues et l'attirai contre moi. La sensation de sa peau contre la mienne était électrisante. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de pareil avec personne. Jamais je n'avais été aussi excité par un simple baiser.

J'étais forcé de l'admettre, Seth était véritablement spécial.

\- T'habites où ? haleta-t-il entre deux coups de bec.

\- Qui te dit que je couche au premier rendez-vous ?

\- C'est même pas un rendez-vous techniquement, alors quelle importance ?

Touché. Ce côté impertinent de Seth Rollins, que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir auparavant, me plaisait bien.

\- A deux kilomètres d'ici, dans un motel.

\- Ça fera l'affaire.

Mais nous étions incapables de nous détacher. J'étais bien, dans ce placard, avec Seth dans mes bras et ma langue dans sa bouche. Ou l'inverse selon les moments. Je n'avais aucune envie de me rhabiller dans mes vêtements normaux, de marcher deux kilomètres sous la chaleur floridienne pour échouer dans ma chambre de motel minable.

Au final, je n'eus pas trop le choix, puisqu'il finit par me tirer hors du placard, me jeter mon sac dans les bras et m'entrainer vers sa voiture. Parce que oui, évidemment, Seth Rollins avait une voiture, et moi non.

Il devait certainement mieux gérer son budget que moi, d'accord, je l'admets.

Je ne sais toujours pas par quel miracle nous avons atterri à mon motel sans avoir un accident ou nous faire arrêter, puisqu'à chaque feu rouge ou stop que nous rencontrions je m'arrangeai pour l'embrasser, et que ma main était constamment sur sa cuisse nue (on avait sauté l'étape « se rhabiller dans nos vêtements de ville »), ce qui l'empêchait apparemment de se concentrer (je ne vois pas pourquoi).

Bon, je tiens quand même à préciser que je n'ai pas pour habitude de coucher avec tous les collègues avec qui j'ai fait un bon match. J'admets que ce n'était pas la première fois que je ramenais un autre lutteur chez moi après un show –ou une autre lutteuse, d'ailleurs, les deux me plaisent, mais Seth était _différent._

On partageait une connexion incroyable _dans_ le ring, on partageait apparemment la même connexion _en dehors_ du ring, je ne voyais pas de raison d'attendre plus (la patience n'est pas mon fort de toute façon), et Seth non plus de toute évidence, vu l'ardeur avec laquelle il m'embrassait.

Je crois bien que le patron du motel a failli appeler la police pour indécence publique, vu que j'avais fini par craquer avant d'atteindre la chambre et plaqué Seth contre un mur pour continuer ce dans quoi nous étions engagés. Maintenant que j'y repense, ça doit être pour cela que Seth m'a volé ma clé dans mon sac et s'est chargé d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre lui-même. De toute évidence, il lui restait un peu plus de maîtrise que moi à ce moment-là.

Ma chambre était minable, je crois déjà en avoir parlé. Je suis du genre bordélique, et même si à cette époque-là la totalité de ce que je possédais tenait dans trois valises taille standard, le sol était couvert de vêtements et de cassettes d'anciens matches oubliés de tous mais légendaires à mes yeux. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, l'affreux papier peint à fleurs se faisait la malle par endroits, la douche fonctionnait à l'eau chaude seulement une fois par semaine (ce qui au final n'était pas si dérangeant, vu le climat floridien), et le tapis était couvert de taches dont je préférais ignorer la provenance.

Mais le pire était sans conteste le climatiseur, en panne six jours sur sept, une véritable malédiction vu la chaleur qui régnait du matin au soir dans ce foutu Etat. Pour un gars comme moi qui vient de l'Ohio, vivre en Floride est un calvaire, je vous l'assure. Alors vivre en Floride, sans climatiseur, je vous raconte pas. Je rêvais souvent du moment où j'aurai assez d'argent pour pouvoir déménager et me trouver un studio quelque part où la clim fonctionnerait tous les jours.

En attendant, ce fut dans cette chambre abominable de ce motel paumé de Tampa, Floride, avec la clim en panne et le lit qui grince, que je pris Seth Rollins pour la première fois. Et c'était incroyable, si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir.

Attention, je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis toujours avec, que je l'aime de tout mon cœur (mon dieu, je deviens de plus en plus romantique en vieillissant) et que je vais l'épouser un jour (encore faut-il qu'il accepte, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Dean Ambrose a plus d'un tour dans son sac). C'était réellement incroyable. Toute l'alchimie qu'on avait dans le ring se retrouvait dans mon lit.

Je me souviens que lorsque nous nous sommes effondrés, lui en dessous de moi, tous collants de sueur (merci la clim) et haletants, il m'a regardé profondément et m'a souri. Et c'était la première fois que je voyais Seth Rollins sourire dans un lieu qui n'était pas un ring. A chaque fois que je l'avais croisé, avant, il était en train de râler sur la façon dont il était booké, la nourriture de la cafète ou la chaleur inhumaine de cet Etat.

Les seuls moments où il semblait de bonne humeur, c'était lorsqu'il était en train de lutter entre quatre coins et trois cordes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté pour avoir rendu Seth heureux en dehors d'un ring.

\- Je veux un autre match, m'avait-il dit d'un air tout content.

Il était adorable à ce moment-là, avec ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens, ses joues rouges et ses yeux noirs tels un puits sans fond.

\- Tu veux surtout un autre après-match comme celui-ci, ai-je ricané.

Moi j'en voulais un, si vous voulez la vérité.

\- L'un ne va pas sans l'autre, non ? tenta-t-il d'un air innocent qui ne me trompait pas.

Je l'embrassai pour toute réponse tout en fouillant d'une main dans mon tiroir pour trouver un autre préservatif. La nuit serait longue.

La semaine suivante, nous eûmes un autre match. L'alchimie était toujours là. La semaine d'après, et l'autre, et toutes celles qui ont suivi furent pareilles. Match incroyable, après-match dantesque.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et notre rivalité ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

J'ai cru que cela signifiait aussi la fin de nos après-matches. Pourquoi diable Seth aurait-il voulut continuer cet arrangement ? Ce n'était que pour évacuer la tension de notre match que nous nous retrouvions dans mon lit. Non ?

Non. Il est quand même venu chez moi après chaque show. Et je n'allais pas me plaindre, hein, c'était toujours aussi génial que la première fois. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il continuait à me vouloir toutes les semaines. Oui, on avait une connexion certaine, oui, le sexe était magique, mais n'allait-il pas finir par se lasser ? Tout le monde se lassait de moi tôt ou tard.

Ce n'est pas dans mon genre de parler de mes inquiétudes ou quoi à quelqu'un, mais vous le savez depuis le temps, Seth n'est pas comme tout le monde pour moi. Donc, un soir dans mon lit, je lui ai demandé –un peu abruptement, je l'admets– pourquoi il était toujours là.

\- Parce que je t'aime, abruti, m'a-t-il simplement déclaré avant de se blottir un peu plus confortablement contre moi.

Sur le coup, je n'ai pas dû paraître très intelligent, j'étais _légèrement_ en état de choc. Ça ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit que Seth puisse être amoureux de moi. Ce fut comme une révélation. C'était donc cela, ce que je ressentais en sa présence, quand je le touchais, quand je l'embrassais. Ce n'était pas qu'une bonne alchimie dans le ring, c'était beaucoup plus que cela.

Seth me regardait d'un air tranquille de sa tête posée sur mon torse. Bien sûr, ce crétin s'était rendu compte avant moi que je l'aimais.

Je ne lui ai pas déclaré ma flamme cette nuit-là. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas, hein, j'avais fini par réaliser que c'était lui l'homme que j'aimais. J'en étais juste incapable.

Pour un homme qui parle énormément au micro, dans l'intimité c'est limite flippant de voir à quel point je suis timide. Donc je ne lui ai rien dit cette fois-là, mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de le déranger. Le lendemain matin, il m'a embrassé en guise de bonjour avant de me demander si je voulais bien lui refaire sa couleur –ce crétin s'était teint il y a peu la moitié de la tête en blond. J'ai d'abord trouvé ça ridicule, me suis foutu de sa tronche pendant environ dix minutes, puis j'ai admis qu'il était en fait assez chaud comme ça. Même si c'est quand même ridicule.

Depuis ce jour, je considère que nous sommes ensemble. On n'a jamais rendu ça officiel, j'ai jamais mis un genou à terre un jour en lui demandant « Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? » ou des conneries du genre, c'est pas mon style, mais on formait un couple.

On faisait tout ensemble. Les entrainements, les repas, les nuits, les journées de repos. Plus je le côtoyais et plus je l'aimais. Quand il n'était pas en train de se plaindre de quelque chose, ce qu'il faisait beaucoup moins depuis que nous étions en couple, c'était un type formidable. Il était toujours plein d'optimisme et d'énergie, ce que j'avoue trouver un peu fatiguant parfois, mais c'était un véritable passionné, que ce soit dans son travail ou dans notre relation.

Après plusieurs mois, nous avons enfin été appelés à rejoindre la WWE, en tant que membres d'une nouvelle équipe, The Shield, avec un autre gars de la FCW, Roman Reigns, du genre sympa mais pas très causeur (ce qui m'allait bien). Il n'a pas fallu une semaine de cohabitation pour qu'il comprenne que nous étions ensemble. Bon, oui, il est possible que nous n'ayons pas été hyper discrets la nuit, mais avec un type aussi chaud que Seth dans mon lit, on ne peut pas me reprocher ça quand même ?

Un jour, alors que nous dominions tout sur notre passage et que je me sentais sur le toit du monde (un petit copain génial et chaud comme la braise, un métier passionnant, une bonne place dans la hiérarchie de l'entreprise, un toit sur la tête, la belle vie quoi) Seth a donné cette fameuse interview où il nous a appelé des _âmes-sœurs de lutte._

\- T'avais pas un nom plus ringard qu'âmes-sœurs de lutte ? l'ai-je taquiné le soir-même dans notre chambre d'hôtel (qui nous était propre, depuis que Roman avait déclaré qu'il ne dormirait plus une seule nuit dans la même pièce que deux lapins en chaleur, ce qui nous arrangeait bien, vous pouvez le deviner).

\- C'est ce qu'on est, a-t-il répliqué sérieusement.

\- T'es pas mon âme-sœur de lutte.

Je vis à sa tête que Seth allait mal interpréter mes paroles.

\- T'es mon âme-sœur tout court abruti.

Et je ne perdis pas de temps pour embrasser son sourire niais.

Ouais, Dean Ambrose est finalement devenu romantique. Sortez les mouchoirs.


End file.
